


Jellyfish

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gift Giving, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Word Prompts, Patton has a crush, Platonic Relationships, Roman Virgil and Dee are romantic partners, They are all bff's, Tumblr Prompt, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: One-word prompt given to me on Tumblr by @dutifullystrangekingdom and an anon. The word was jellyfish; I'm bad at titles x.x





	Jellyfish

Patton sat on his living room floor, surrounded by scraps and strips of wrapping paper. He huffed out a sigh of irritation as he cut a new piece off in hopes that this attempt would finally be the one. He knew unwrapping and re-wrapping the box was a waste but it had to look perfect. Unfortunately, nothing he had done so far looked good enough.

After the seventh time, he decided to give up and put the gift inside what he'd bought as a backup, which was a galaxy printed gift bag with a silver ribbon to tie the handles together.

"Finally," Patton muttered under his breath as he flopped onto the floor. He felt drained from all the stress he'd been dealing with lately, but today was a rare day off. And he had plans to spend it with his best friend who he may or may not totally have a crush on.

He meant to lay there on the floor until he had to get up and shower, but his phone chimed. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached for his phone, grabbing it from the coffee table. It was a message from the aptly named Gay Panic group chat.

 **Danger Noodle:** Hey Patton

 **Danger Noodle:** Just wanted to check up on you

 **Fall Out Gay:** Yea how r u holding up

 **Prince Charming:** Padre, my dear, you simply _must_ flirt with Logan tonight!!!

 **Pawton:** I'm feeling nervous but I have Logan's present all wrapped up~ Flirt? I don't know if I can do that...

 **Fall Out Gay:** I know its scary but u got this

 **Pawton:** Maybe? I mean what if Logan doesn't feel the same way about me?

 **Danger Noodle:** Oh yes, someone who is constantly trying to impress you and is always looking around for you and asking about you isn't into you at all

 **Fall Out Gay:** Cmon D dont b so sarcastic

 **Danger Noodle:** Sarcastic? Me? Never

 **Prince Charming:** Okay, you two edgelords, that's enough! Padre, Logan is definitely, totally, completely head over heels for you! You're so cute; who wouldn't be?! ;)

 **Pawton:** Dee, you jokester, you~ And okay, I can do this, maybe, hopefully~ It's already almost 4pm, I should probably go shower?

 **Prince Charming:** Good idea! Have fun on your date ;) I'm expecting you to provide all the details when you get back!

 **Fall Out Gay:** Only if u want 2 Pat

 **Danger Noodle:** You've really nothing to worry about

 **Danger Noodle:** Have fun, and my advice? Wear that baby blue mini skirt of yours

 **Danger Noodle:** Nerd boi will love it

 **Pawton:** Oh, um... with my fishnets or knee high socks?

 **Prince Charming:** The fishnets!!! Ooh want me to come over and do your makeup? Just say the word and I'll be there!

 **Pawton:** No that's okay, I think I got it~ Thank you all so much! I'm gonna go get ready now, see y'all tomorrow for movie night?

 **Fall Out Gay:** U bet

 **Danger Noodle:** Yes, I'll bring the pizzas this time if Roman can bring dessert

 **Prince Charming:** Honey, I _am_ the dessert ;)

 **Fall Out Gay:** ...ur ridiculous bring cookies

 **Prince Charming:** Ridiculously _attractive,_ I think you mean! But yes, of course, cookies it is!

Patton chuckled at his friends' antics and left them to it while he went to get ready

***Later that evening***

**Pawton:** Is anyone on?

 **Prince Charming:** Yes!!! How did it go did you two kiss tell me everything!!!!

 **Fall Out Gay:** Whoa Princey chill dude

 **Danger Noodle:** I don't think our dear royal knows the meaning of the word

 **Fall Out Gay:** ur rite

 **Prince Charming:** _Offended Princey Noises_

 **Pawton:** :D It went way better than I thought it would! Logan loved his jellyfish plushie I got him! He even liked that it was pink, which I didn't expect either?! So I'm really glad I went with that instead of the green one~ Dee, Roman, you were both so right, he likes me too!

 **Danger Noodle:** Told you so, darling

 **Fall Out Gay:** Im happy 4 u Pat

 **Prince Charming:** Did he say anything about that smokin' outfit of yours?!

 **Pawton:** Oh, um, aaahhhh~ I think he really did like it? He was blushing when he saw me so I'm assuming he liked it? We held hands! We haven't kissed yet but we have a date planned for Sunday afternoon! We're going to the aquarium across town~

 **Fall Out Gay:** Thats gr8 Pat u 2 r cute 2gether

 **Danger Noodle:** Honestly it's about time you two clueless disaster gays got together

 **Danger Noodle:** It was obvious Logan had a thing for you the moment he laid his blue eyes on you, darling

 **Prince Charming:** You two are absolutely adorable together! I'm so happy it turned out so well, I knew it would! Oooh does this mean we can all go out on dates together? It would be fun to go bowling or to an amusement park together!

 **Pawton:** That would be fun! I'll mention it to Logan and see what he thinks but I'm all for it if it means I get to spend time with everyone I love!

 **Fall Out Gay:** Not 2 b a hypocrite but thats gay

 **Danger Noodle:** Uh yeah I sure hope it is

 **Pawton:** xD You two are hilarious! 

 **Fall Out Gay:** I aim 2 please but i gotta get some sleep so good nite

 **Danger Noodle:** Good idea; besides I think Remy is in need of makeup tips and wants to video chat

 **Danger Noodle:** See you all tomorrow evening for movie night

 **Prince Charming:** Good night my loves!

 **Pawton:** Good night! Can't wait for tomorrow~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chat fic I've ever written; I had a lot of fun writing it! If y'all would like to see me do more fics in this format let me know!


End file.
